


День 2 - Вопрос красоты

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Скажи мне, чтотебенравится твоё тело.





	День 2 - Вопрос красоты

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

− Скажи мне, что _тебе_ нравится твоё тело.

Голос слышится со стороны ванны. Встав перед зеркалом, он начинает задумчиво себя рассматривать. В ярком свете люминесцентной лампы его кожа выглядит очень бледной. 

Он никогда не думал о своём теле с точки зрения красоты. Подняв голову, он встречается с глазами другого человека в поисках поддержки и видит тёплую улыбку.

Первое, что он замечает − это алые следы собственнических поцелуев. 

Первое, что замечают другие - это шрам. Он всё ещё выглядит красным и воспалённым. Люди никогда не знают, как на него реагировать; они жалеют его (− О, _Джон!_ ) или отводят взгляд. Шерлок был первый, кому он на самом деле понравился: сначала из-за его символического значения, но главным образом потому, что это _интересно_.

Джон не уверен, как он сам относится к своему шраму; он не является поводом для гордости, как его татуировка RAMC или шрам на ноге, куда он был ранен ножом, когда пытался спасти пациента. Но он не ненавидит свой шрам.

Шрамы сами по себе не плохи и не хороши, они − одна из форм памяти, часть вас.

Он улыбается Шерлоку, зная, что тот уже прочитал всё, что он хотел ему сказать.

«Иногда мне нравится, что я вижу в зеркале, иногда нет. Но когда ты смотришь на меня, я чувствую себя идеальным».


End file.
